What Seduction Is
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Shinichi returns to Ran's side, and Ran simply hopes he will never leave her again. But little does Ran know about her beloved Shinichi's other plans for their relationship, which will take on a new and surprising turn....probably the title isn't related.
1. Shinichi's Return

What Seduction Is....

A D.C. Fanfic by: Shinichi-niichan

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is another Detective Conan Fanfic....I cannot seem to write fanfics for any other anime (except Code Geass and Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu, but I can't find a spot for my fanfic "The Melancholy Of Kyonko(Kyoko) Izumi", a fanfic I wrote about Kyonko, Kyon's female genderbended self (is my grammar alright?? I have lost my touch a long time ago, I guess....). Please make a section for Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu, anyone!! I don't want my fanfic to go to waste! But anyway, this is a Detective Conan section....so why the heck am I babbling on about Haruhi?? **

**I have plenty of other D.C. fanfics which will be sequels to "Memories Lost To The Wind"....wait up for them, I don't have much time to go online these days....**

**For those who added "Memories Lost To The Wind" to their Favorites list: Arigato gozaimasu! Please submit reviews, and keep on supporting me and my works!**

**Btw, I am rambling. Here goes another one of my stories....an idea that came in my head while listening to a particular song.....I forgot the title!!! xP**

**Note- This story is in Ran's point of view. **_**Italicized**_** parts may be thoughts....**

* * *

**Part One; Shinichi's Return**

Today is another day, another day of my _eternal _wait.....

Oh, Shinichi, if only you knew how long I had waited for you, then maybe you'd realize how much I actually care about you. Your head seems to be filled with concern for nothing but Sherlock Holmes and your cases.....

When I first saw an article about you in the local newspaper, my heart seemed to swell with pride. The "famous high school detective" everyone was making a fuss about was actually my childhood friend.....

When you took me to Tropical Land after I won first place in yet another one of my karate matches, I felt like a very important person. Even though you blabbered on and on about Sherlock Holmes, I still couldn't help but feel giddy and proud. I was even expecting my _first kiss...._

But then you left me, telling me to go on home without you. It seemed like you going and never coming back, so I chased after you, yet something told me to stop. Or maybe it was fate? I could never really guess. I went home with a heavy heart, feeling like the world was crashing in front of my eyes.

The next thing I knew was that my feet were carrying me to your house. I traveled there with high spirits, expecting to see you sitting on a couch, rereading yet another Sherlock novel.....

When I got there, who was there wasn't you at all.....

.....what could this kid named "Edogawa Conan" be doing there in _your place?_

* * *

Well, all that was in the past....

Getting back to today, as I had said earlier, today is another day of waiting....

"Ah, Raaan!!" Sonoko greeted me happily as she ran towards me, waving her handkerchief in the air. I gave her a small smile and looked straight into her eyes. _Shinichi...._

Then a loud bang startled me from my daydream. Sonoko had banged down her bag on my desk. "Ran-chan, today's the closing ceremony....it feels kind of sad, doesn't it?" Sonoko sang, while twirling my hair around. "You could use a little change...." she muttered, staring at me intently. I didn't realize that she was until she cried, "Raaaan-chan!! Daydreaming on a day like this won't get you anywhere!! Lemme guess....it's about Shinichi, isn't it?"

I was startled when she mentioned Shinichi's name. I immediately asked, "Sonoko, how will you be able to curl my hair, anyway....?"

Sonoko stared at me, confused. "Huh? What were you thinking? You know that we aren't allowed to use any of the electrical outlets here at school for things like that! Remember what happened to that British exchange student Milly Rushford when she tried to have Reika Hojo curl her hair here? You do remember, don't you?"

"I admit, I wasn't really listening.....what did you mean by "a little change" anyway?" I asked Sonoko, laughing lightly. _You got my mind wandering again...._

I really couldn't get myself to concentrate on what Sonoko was saying. _I want you back, Shinichi....if only you'd show up one more time, I promise I won't ever ask where you had been all this time, what happened and why....I would hold you tight and never let you go...I really want to be wherever you are right now, I could walk a million miles just to hear your voice once again.....Shinichi...._

_Shinichi, just why can't you be here for me on this special day?_

* * *

**3 p.m., Teitan High Auditorium**

Still no sign of you.....

I had tried to contact you so many times, to no avail. Maybe you don't really care.

Maybe you're really busy and I am nothing but a nuisance to you....

"Raaann!! You look gorgeous today!" Sonoko said out loud, trying to get the frown off my face. I forced a tiny smile which sent the tears to my eyes.

_Why am I smiling when you aren't with me?_

"Hey, Ran....are you alright?" Sonoko said again, wiping the tears which were dangerously hanging from my eyes.

"Mm-hmm...." I was ashamed that she had to see my tears...."By the way, is the ceremony...?"

"Yup, it's starting soon, Ran-chan!" Jodie-sensei, our English teacher, piped up from behind us. "I've noticed that you'd been frowning for quite a while....what's wrong, Ran-chan?"

"N-nothing really, Sensei...." I quickly turned around and desperately wiped my eyes dry. _No, no one else could see my tears....no one...._

I went over to a corner where all my classmates from 3-B were hanging out together for one last time. We were all going to be members of society after this, going our separate ways and taking the path towards our futures.....

"Too bad, graduation's here....yet our class is missing someone very special...." Miyama Akiko, one of my classmates, said sarcastically as I approached. _You may be talking about him....._

"Yeah, graduating without Kudo is really taking my spirit away...." another one of my classmates replied. _No, stop....just stop talking....I don't want to hear any more......_

"Seems like he's really disappeared for good....."

_Stop it...._

"He's got no chances of coming back...."

_Stop it already...._

"Mouri's gonna be totally devastated...."

"Kudo's very cold, just leaving his wife out in the dark like this. If I were her, I'd look for someone better...."

"She's so blind, clinging on to someone like him....."

"How pitiful...."

"So pitiful....."

_I can't take it anymore....I'm going to break down...._

The next thing I knew, I was crying hysterically with all my classmates staring intently at me. Some of them were whispering, Sonoko and three other girls were trying to calm me down, and in the midst of it all....

_I saw you....staring at me with an expression I cannot decipher....._

_....was it concern? Or merely....a look of disgust? _

My teary eyes were probably playing tricks on me, probably.....and now everyone was wondering why I stopped all of a sudden.....

"Shinichi...." I muttered, staring at the spot where he had _been...._or where he was supposed to be.....

"Eh? You saw him? Where?" Sonoko asked nervously, her eyes darting around the room.

"Th-There...." I replied meekly, pointing to the door behind her.

"Ran-chan, I don't see anyone....." Akiko replied sadly, looking at me with concern etched on her face.

"Mouri, your teary eyes were playing tricks on you...." Jodie-sensei muttered, frowning.

I was too ashamed. Why had I broken down? _Shinichi, you always make me do the silliest things....I hate that.....so much that I could just run away and forget everything....._

* * *

The afternoon passed by so quickly.....

.....and yet, you still weren't there.

Oh well, better luck next time then, Shinichi.

Aren't you even concerned about your schoolmates? You probably don't even have enough attendance to graduate and you might be stuck with a newer batch of third years....

....wouldn't that be an embarrassment to you? But....why is it that I am here wasting my time thinking about _you_?

"Raaann! Omedeto!! (Congratulations!!) We're finally graduates!" Sonoko was trying to cheer me up yet again. But my feelings will never change....

"Hey hey, let's have a picture taken! This is the last day that this class will be together...." Jodie-sensei piped up, calling to one of her other students who was holding a digital camera. "Oy! Mika-chan, do sensei a favor and take a picture of me and class 3-B, 'kay?"

Mika-chan obediently went over and took a snapshot of class 3-B. Another memory....

....and then I realized that it really was all over. _Sayonara, High School....and hello to college._

"Mika-chan! When you get that pic developed, give us copies, okay??" Jodie-sensei cooed. Mika-chan nodded vigorously and went through a whole crowd of third years to get to say goodbye to her friends.

_Why is it that I feel so helpless and alone without him....?_

"Ran, tonight's not the night to think about that mystery freak! What you need is a night out with the girls. You wanna come over to my place?"

_Why was Sonoko even asking? Of course...._

"Wait a second, I'll just ask my dad....." I brought out my cellphone and started to write a text message to my father.'_I will be out tonight, go eat at Poirot....._

I hesitated for a bit there, then I added, _'....with Conan-kun. I'll be back tomorrow morning-Ran'_ and sent the message. Good riddens, Dad...I could at least have a little peace of mind for a night....

Dad immediately replied, _'Do whatever you fun.-Dad'_

Do whatever I want. Yeah, right. I will do what I want.....

"Okay, Sonoko, go on ahead.....I'll just buy something at the convenience store....."

"Ehh? Are you sure you don't need companions?"

"I'll be fine by myself......"

"Okay! Just make sure you go straight over to my place afterwards, okay Ran?"

"Yeah....."

And so Sonoko and everyone else left. Soon I was left alone in front of the school gate. Time was passing by. It was already six p.m..........

.....then the sky grew dark, clouds covered up the sun, and a downpour began. I didn't bother to run for cover. I just stood there, drenching myself in the strong, cold rain. I just knew I had seen him earlier....I was going to wait for him no matter how long this rain lasts.....even if I got pneumonia and suffered from the cold.....that didn't matter at all......

All of a sudden I lost my footing and fell to the ground. I stared at my watch, which was now malfunctioning due to getting soaked in the rain. It said 6:23 p.m. I had been waiting for only 45 minutes.....and yet I feel like I had given up....

_Shinichi, just hurry up and come....._

_....Shinichi, save me from this suffering...._

_....just hurry up and take me already...._

"Ran! Hey Ran! Just what the heck are you doing out there?" I remembered hearing a man's voice.....

And then I fainted.

* * *

_What is this place?_

"Hey, Shinichi....are you sure she's alright? Don't we need to take her to the hospital?"

"Agasa-hakase, she only fainted after standing in the rain for so long...."

"Kudo-kun, if you could actually make her suffer that much, why don't you just forget about her? She'll have more peace of mind that way....." _A woman's voice...._

"Shut it, Haibara. You know perfectly well that you're not exactly a person I trust...."

_A shaking voice...._"You only care about Mouri-san and nobody else! I hate you and I wish I never even helped you get back to your seventeen year old self!" _The woman was running....she slammed a door, yet I could still hear muffled cries...._

"Shinichi, you went too far again...."

"I don't care about her. She's only a selfish, self-centered, arrogant little-"

"Even after she helped you with your _"little" _problem? Shinichi.....honestly, aren't _you _the selfish one?"

_I can't take it anymore...._

"Sh-Shinichi.....? You've actually come back.....?" I weakly replied. My voice was hoarse....how long had I really been standing there in that downpour....? I wouldn't be able to express in words how happy I was....

"Y-You're actually....awake...." Shinichi replied. He was nervous....maybe he thought that I was going to kick him. Actually, I felt like it....but my leg wouldn't move. I was too weak.....Shinichi.....

"Idiot....why wouldn't I be...you come back after forever and you...." I tried to finish the sentence, but I couldn't. Seems like my voice is gone.....Shinichi, you bastard....I just really can't understand what you think about....when will I be more important than your cases.......? I know I am selfish, but actually, your affection is all I ask of you....

All of a sudden, without me noticing at first, my tears started to fall. Shinichi stared at me....and he was blushing a deep shade of red. I couldn't stop the tears no matter how fast I tried to wipe them away....

"Ran, that's the same look you had earlier......"

_Oh, so he really was there....my eyes weren't playing tricks on me...._

"....I wish I could make you happier...but I am the very cause of your despair. I can see that in your teary eyes..."

_...the way you talk to me makes me feel so childish...._

"....Ran, are you listening to me...?"

_I am....but I can't really understand why you're so....talkative....can't you ever just express your thoughts with actions....? Or maybe it's because you are so much more logical than me....?_

"Y-Yeah....I am listening, you ba-bastard....." I managed to reply hoarsely. Shinichi looked at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. He probably thinks I despise him so much....

"Ran...." That was all he could say. Maybe he finally ran out of ideas.

"Shini...chi...tell me o-one thing...."

Shinichi nodded, his dumbfounded look changing to a smile.

"Are....you....E-Edogawa....Co-Conan....?"

_That was a question I had wanted to ask for a while....Shinichi...._

Shinichi's smile became a sly one. Professor Agasa was making signs, shaking his head no and waving his hand. But Shinichi didn't notice...

"Yeah. I am Conan....and Conan is me. You'd figured out so many times....but now you'd finally reached a conclusion....congratulations, Ran....." Shinichi was laughing....why? There was nothing funny....

"Ran....I just figured....that it was about time I told you. But are you ready for the consequences? You might be targeted by the Black Organization...."

"I don't mind....but what is the Black....?"

And so Shinichi proceeded to tell me about everything.....

....as I listened, I became more and more interested....

.....and I finally....

....understood you, Shinichi.

* * *

That's it for Chapter One! Was it too long? Or too short? Please submit reviews _- ....or add this to your Favorites or add ME to your favorite authors if you liked it, or just SIMPLY submit a review(I said that TWICE)....

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!

ONWARDS TO CHAPTER TWO!!


	2. Sweet and Forbidden Seduction

What Seduction Is; Part #2

Another D.C. Fanfic from: Shinichi-niichan

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Um....**

**Chapter two of "What Seduction Is...."**

**This is going to be tough, I need to watch and read more ecchi....not to mention I had just been to an anime/cosplay/youth gathering, Hero Channel's "Hero Nation"....so after seeing so many limited edition anime goods, awesome cosplayers, not to mention exciting contests....I cannot focus on ANYTHING!! It's just so hard to get back to reality after something THAT EXCITING....**

**But anyway! This is not my online journal, so why am I babbling yet again??**

**Onwards to chapter 2! _-**

** -Shinichi-niichan, a mere amateur...**

**P.S. Story's POV (Point Of View) is still Ran's.....XP**

* * *

**Part Two; Sweet and Forbidden-Seduction?**

_Shinichi, thanks a lot for telling me everything....I feel so much better and more at peace...._

_I wish this bliss would last forever...._

"Shinichi....I'm quite sorry."

"Huh? What about?"

"I made you worry so much....by drenching myself in the rain like that...."

Shinichi only stared at me. _It felt like....he was asking me for something. But what was it?Why do I feel like Shinichi is acting strange....?_

"Nah....it's okay. Really." He was flashing a bright smile at me....you carefree mystery otaku....

"Shinichi....I am so glad you're back...." I went over to him and embraced him....

"I am still watching...." Professor Agasa said, clearing his throat.

Shinichi was laughing lightly, and I was blushing furiously. _Why had I forgotten that Professor was still here...?_

"Hakase, we'll be going...."

"Ganbare Shinichi...."

_Going? Going where, Shinichi?_

Shinichi immediately took my hand and went over with me to his house.....

_...wait a minute, this can't be! What is Shinichi planning? No one except us will be there......._

As soon as we entered the mansion, Shinichi became a bit more serious.

"Hey, Ran....don't you have anything else to say?" He asked, staring deep into my eyes. Whenever he does that....

_....I feel so special...._

"I can't....seem to remember....what it was..."

Shinichi suddenly held me closer, and muttered, "Maybe I could help you remember what it was, Ran...."

Before I had the chance to speak, Shinichi gave me a deep yet passionate kiss....

* * *

_Why, Shinichi...?_

"Y-You....shocked me a bit there....Shinichi....I mean, we're not really....um, a couple yet...." I immediately said after that was over. Shinichi grinned at me and replied, "That took a lot of courage...."

"E-Eh...? Um....but I still can't remember what it was, Shinichi....." I muttered, taking my eyes off Shinichi's. I was blushing furiously yet again, yet amidst all the embarrassment I felt, deep inside, I wanted Shinichi to kiss me yet again....but if that happened....

_...would we end up making out......? It's so....hard to imagine, not to mention....strange...._

"Hey, Ran...I'm sorry...I guess I couldn't control myself. I brought you here and all....what was I thinking?" Shinichi smacked his forehead with his palm. I laughed softly at the mere thought of making out with _him...._

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right??_

Argh! The other me is starting to take over my thoughts....

_No, no, no! I can't let Shinichi touch me.....I'm still too young and I have to find a job first....not to mention we're not even married!!!_

Yeah, that's right! Go, guilty conscience!!

_Come on, if you really love him, you'll do anything to please him, even if it means having to sacrifice your own happiness...._

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!

_No way!! Shinichi, let me be! Keep your hands off me!!_

_Don't be shy, it won't kill you...._

_What if I get pregnant? Then Shinichi will have some more problems to worry about!_

_Who cares? He's used to problems! Everything will work out!!_

_No, no, no!_

_Hell yeah!!!_

_Never in a million years!!_

_Right now!!!!!_

I am too confused. My head is aching....maybe I'll just take things the way they should be....taken....everything will probably work out just fine...

"Shinichi, it's okay....I really won't regret this...."

"Ran...."

"Go ahead...."

"You're really turning me on. I guess I should've told you.....but are you really sure...?"

"I'm not scared...." What is wrong with me?

_I embraced him again and kissed him passionately, and he returned it....it actually feels great...._

_....Shinichi...._

_....just where are you touching me??_

"Hey, Ran....you're really going with the flow..."

"You just came back...I don't plan on disappointing you...." _I clung on to him...._

_...he's taking off my skirt...._

_Ah, I just remembered....but why can't I get myself to say it...?_

_I can hear Shinichi's breathing...._

_....and I think my own heartbeat has grown louder...._

_....now Shinichi's unbuttoning my blouse....oh no...I helped him with that..._

_Sooner or later, I had forgotten the world around me..._

_...and I felt like Shinichi and I were the only ones in the world...._

* * *

_It feels strange....Shinichi..._

"H-Hey, Ran.....does it hurt...?"

"N-Not really....it really doesn't...."

_The truth is, I'm having trouble getting used to it...._

The two of us have indeed ended up making out.

Well, it's probably...not really bad...if only I could get used to the sensation.....

....my breathing was also becoming quite heavy....probably because of the slight pain....

"Sh-Shinichi....p-please be...a bit more gentle..."

"S-Sorry for forcing you into this...."

"N-No...it's alright..."

_Shinichi....why can't I get myself to say it....?_

"Shinichi....I c-can't...l-let's stop here for now..."

_Sorry....if I disappointed you..._

"Okay then....but anyway, you did great..." _He kissed me again....he always catches me off guard...._

"I love you..." Shinichi said those three words first....after kissing me...I couldn't help but cry tears of joy....

_Maybe I could also say that..._

"I....love you too, Shinichi...." I replied, with the tears of joy falling from my eyes. _I really can't stop my love for you....ever..._"....I love you so much that even waiting for you for five minutes or not seeing you for a second tears my heart apart...."

Shinichi grinned and laid down next to me. "Those are the best words I'd ever heard from anyone....thanks a lot, Ran..." _He's holding me close again....I feel like I am going to melt, Shinichi....why is it that you always make me feel this way whenever I hear your voice or stay this close to you....?_

"Oyasumi..." Shinichi whispered. My eyes were slowly closing....my eyelids felt so heavy....Shinichi...there's still so much I want to tell you....no, I want to stay awake....

_"Sweet dreams, Ran."_

I barely heard Shinichi.....I had probably fallen into a deep slumber by the time......

* * *

_I guess that I am being totally blind again....it's all out of my love for you...._

_All this time, I had waited for you..._

_...and when you came back, without too much hesitation, we were able to clear some things up...._

_....we ended up making out, which was definitely not in my plan..._

_...Shinichi, give me back my youth! No, I'm just kidding,...really._

"Ohayo, Ran...." _A woman's voice awoke me from my deep slumber....followed by some stifled giggles..._

"H-huh....? Morning already...?" I groggily replied, my eyes squinting due to the bright sunshine that suddenly engulfed the room. I had trouble seeing who was in the room for a while.....and then, after a few seconds....

"So-Sonoko....! Wha-What are you doing here in my room so early in the morning??" I shouted out loudly, covering myself up with the blanket. But wait...._why was I covering up? And the blanket....this definitely isn't mine!! Just what....?_

"_Your room? _Heh, what on earth are you babbling about, girl? You're in _Kudo Shinichi's bedroom...._" Sonoko replied, sneering. What are _you talking about, dummy....?_

I took a second glance at the room, and saw that Sonoko was right. The trophies, closets, windows and stuff definitely were different.....wait....so this really is _his room??_ We had _made out??? Here???? _I can't believe myself!!!

"Huhuh....so Kudo did come back....and even took an innocent girl to his bedroom.....I can't believe that my first love was actually a bastard...." Miyama Akiko piped up from the group of three giggling girls.

"Don't you get it, Mouri-san? You're in his bedroom. So something _did happen between the two of you..."_

"Don't be so greedy! Tell us everything that happened.....Mrs. Kudo Shinichi!!"

_Okay, I am getting totally pissed. _

"Hmp! Mind your own business. And besides....how did you guys get in here anyway?? The door was supposed to be locked, not to mention Shinichi never lets anyone else besides his close friends and relatives enter this mansion....." I replied, with a tone of annoyance in my voice. Just what did _they _have to do with this anyway?

"They just barged in, really. And they ran up here without a word. That means our secret's out...."

Shinichi was standing by the open bedroom door, with a huge grin on his face. I shouldn't have looked....that smile of his...._I love his smile so much I feel like an idiot....a fool for love....a total airhead, maybe....?_

"Shi-ni-chi-kuun....just what the heck did you do to Ran????" Sonoko muttered, quite pissed. _Hey, Sonoko...take it easy...._

"Why are you so concerned? Something wrong with what I did? It's not like I forced her to, so she's fine with it." Shinichi replied calmly. _He's so patient and gentle....but there are times when he's too proud....I don't really understand his thoughts all the time, yet I love everything about him...._

"Well....I would...like you to take the responsibility if she...you know....I mean, everyone trusts you...especially her...so I beg you....take care of my best friend!" Sonoko cried, bowing her head. I was terribly surprised about Sonoko's concern....and so was Shinichi. A sly smile was playing on his face....

"Don't worry so much," Shinichi replied, placing his hand on Sonoko's head, "....for even if I had to die in order to protect her, I would gladly do so....that's how far I could go for someone I really care about, Sonoko. Now raise your head, there's no need to be so dramatic...." _Shinichi....you're so sure of yourself all the time....I envy you..._

_....yet at the same time, what you said....I'm so happy to hear that.....Shinichi, you really care that much about me....thank you so much...._

I couldn't control myself....after Shinichi said all those words....I couldn't help but cry tears of joy yet again....

"R-Ran...there's no need to cry...." Sonoko and Shinichi said at the same time. Then all of a sudden, Shinichi grinned slyly, and returned to his normal self....

"Sonoko, you idiot....stop saying what I say!"

"A-Ah! Ba-baka ne! You're the one who was imitating me!!" _A smack on Shinichi's head...._

"You guys...su-such children...." I muttered, laughing lightly. _Yes, this is how it is all the time with Shinichi....I don't know whether I will laugh or cry...._

I had been seduced by your charm once again....

_...but this time, you're not going to get away and leave me...._

_....I know I sound selfish...._

_....but it's natural right? Now that you're back..._

_....onegai, Shinichi...I will say this one more time...._

Don't ever leave me.....

* * *

**That's it, that's it! This is the end of Part Two!!! I guess Shinichi had been holding back for quite a while....so as soon as he came back, he took the chance to be able to show Ran what men call "affection"...._-**

**What seduction is....do you think the title has nothing to do with the story? Gomen nasai~!! o.O**

**I'll try to think up of a better title next time....(__)**

** -Shinichi-niichan, an amateur....**


End file.
